And so it begins
by caress of shadows
Summary: Max's thoughts durring that infamous closet scene!


And So It Begins,

Authors Note: This is my take on Max's thoughts during that infamous closet scene. I did not use the exact dialog of the scene since this is a look into her thoughts, and she is really not paying much attention to the conversation.

"A piece of cake she says." Alec mimicked,

"Out in five minutes." He continued.

"Shut up!" Max hissed.

Max had not planned on the memorabilia being so heavily guarded. Appears she wasn't the only kitty cat with sticky fingers. Now she was stuck in a closet with Alec waiting for the shift change. He was driving her crazy!

All she really wanted was for Alec to shut up. He could talk more than anyone she knew and still say nothing at all. Oh, don't get her wrong it was always entertaining, just never too deep. Alec was to much the alpha male to really bare his soul.

He was standing do close to her she could feel the warmth of his breath trailing against her neck. Max shivered in response and things low in her body tightened. She could not explain her reactions to Alec lately. She didn't even like him most of the time. Her dreams made a liar of her though, dreams so erotic she woke up shaking.

Alec was still rattling on.

"Please tell me you and Logan have had sex!" He demanded incredulously.

Max turned her head to glare at him, not realizing how close they really were, her mouth ended only a breath away from his. God! What a mouth! She knew it would be firm yet soft; she wanted to catch that bottom lip between her teeth and bite!

Max sucked in a breath!

"It just wasn't ever the right time." She whispered turning her head away from him.

"Is it hot in here?" She muttered.

"You two are so lame." Alec scoffed.

Max went back to ignoring him peering through the shutters in the closet door. Lame! She thought, well she was definitely not feeling lame. She felt hot. Alec was suddenly pressing her up against the back wall of that little closet. Max circled her legs around his lean hips bringing their bodies into intimate contact even through their clothes. Max let out a soft moan.

"Max is you okay?" Alec asked at the small noise coming from his partner in crime.

Max opened her eyes and almost died of embarrassment. Did she really just moan out loud? These fantasies needed to stop!

"I'm fine!" She snapped, grateful for the darkness that hid her reddened cheeks. "I just have a cramp in my calf for standing here for so long."

"Hey don't snap at the sidekick, Maxie. You did the recon." He reminded her.

Max needed out of this closet now! Before she did something dumb. Like get lost in those eyes of his that always hovered somewhere between green and gold. Those eyes that made her body react in a way that was almost mortifying. At the thought her body instantly responded and she bit her lower lip. X-5's had very heightened senses and she hoped Alec could not detect the change in her body. He would gloat for weeks. Maybe if she was luck he would do something about it!

NO! She had to stop. She was here for her and Logan for Christ sakes. She was finally going to get the money for the cure, they could finally be together. Here she was fantasizing about Alec! Alec!

"Are you sure you don't want to know what I am going to do with my share of the money?" He whispered leaning in close to her his sexy scent surrounding her.

"Alec I could…" She began loudly when Alec clasped his had over her mouth. The action caused his body to press against her and Max has to fight the urge to lick his palm. She hated him. She really did!

"Shhh. It was just a question Maxie." He whispered against her ear.

Max felt his lips moving against the sensitive shell of her ear and shivered at the sensations the caress caused. Ahhh! She silently screamed.

In her frustrations she lashed out and slammed booted foot into Alec's instep.

"Ow…Why did you do that?" He clipped each word out quickly grabbing his injured foot.

"The guards are gone , lets get this over with." She said.

Two X-5's moved out of the close quarters. One relieved to be away from temptation, and the other one slightly limping.

And so it begins.

Fin-


End file.
